


The Red Dress

by Corrupted_Raven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: And those damn legs, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, for the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Raven/pseuds/Corrupted_Raven
Summary: Claudette finds a dress that is a bit too lovely, she gets a bit too much attention but not always the good one.Some appreciation for our favorite botanist, who has the red dress knows what I mean with the hot legs ;)





	The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I think there are too few stories with claudette as the main character, she also deserves some admirers... well too much attention is not always great either.

Scavenging is nothing to unusual.

They all do it from time to time.

They build tents with some stitched together cloth and old rugs. A rain catcher out of an old barrel. Some drying rags.

And some things to distract them from this hell.

Feng Min found an old Gameboy, it was broken but with some help from Jake they could fix it. She can now play old games on it like Snake and Tetris. She can recharge it at the old generator they build together. 

Kate found an old guitar. It was in a good shape.

David found a punching bag. They stitched it up and filled it with some dirt and leaves.

Quentin found old pillows, the smell a bit weird, but they would just sit on it anyway.

Laurie found a little Walkman. The CD is the greatest hits of the 80‘s. It‘s not always great but some music brings back memories to some of them.

Nea found crayons and other painting tools, there was no paper to find, so she just uses some stones and walls to paint on.

Meg found a chess board. The figures were nowhere to be found but they improvised.

Ace found some cards to play poker or other things.

And so on.

Claudette found some little plant pots today, they were old but not too broken. She walked around and kept an eye open for other goods.

She was allowed to do so. The killer was apparently not in the mood for killing. It happened but it was rare. 

The Wraith was just sitting on some boxes and feeds the crows. He does not mind us being around but when they get to close he will react and chase them away.

Claudette was walking around when something caught her eyes. A little bag, nothing special, a little bag for maybe laundry?

But what got her attention was the red fabric that was sticking out of it. She got closer and put the pots carefully down and opened the bag slowly.

She pulled the fabric out and saw it was a lovely bright red desert woman dress, it was beautiful. She wanted to keep it, the owner is not around anyway. Everything that ends up here.. is lost. 

Forever..

She put the dress down and looked again in the bag and pulled a white blouse out, it was a bit big for her, but she could manage. The next thing was a white piece of fabric that was supposed to be for the head, but... she dosen‘t need it. But those sandals, that were hiding in the back of the bag. She put the little head piece back into the bag and took all of her goods and searched for the exit.

She couldn‘t wait to try it on.

———

Later that day.

Claudette cleaned the clothes and stitched up the little holes. She also tried to make it not to lose for her. 

She put the new outfit on, and looked herself in the little pond.

Lovely.

She looked pretty, she looked like a desert woman. 

She walked to the camp and was exited to show the others her new clothing.

—

She walked up to everyone, they were sitting around the campfire playing some little games together.

„How do I look?“ Claudette was shyly smiling and standing there waiting for some maybe compliments or little laughs? 

She got some whistles.

Ace was circling her and had that smirk on his face „Looking fine there~ New around here~?“ Ace laughed to himself.

„I have to admit Detty, you look dashing!“ Kate was beaming in joy, Nea was adding with a coky comment „I never realized Claudy, really nice legs~“

Claudette turned red when she saw that the dress exposed almost her whole left leg. She pulled the dress over it and sat down on the log.

„Nea you sly thing, but she is right on the leg thing.“

Kate settled down beside Claudette „Oh shush all of you, she is embarrassed already“

„You have to wear that on the next trial“ David said. „At least we get something nice to see before we die.“

Kate was snapping at David „She is gonna get spotted immediately! No way!“

Meg was standing up and walking towards Claudette „Nah she is gonna be fine and besides, I reaaaaally want to see how some killers will react“, she said with a coky smile on her face.

———

The next trial came around and Claudette was still wearing the red dress and white blouse.

She was charmed with all the attention but those flirting attempts are getting on her nerves already. 

Nea, Jake, David and herself were on McMillian.

The killer was the Trapper.

So, Claudette was very careful where she put her feet.

The trial was going OK so far, no one was dead and two generators are done. 

Claudette was still not spotted, but she was always on the edge. Ready to run, hiding was hard the only way the Trapper walked past her was when she was hiding in a locker or behind a big box.

Apparently her luck ran out. 

She climbed out of a window where the Trapper just wanted to place a trap, her plan was to go away before he comes inside the big Ironwork. 

And now, there she was. 

The Trapper was one meter in front of her, she stopped moving at all. Not only she climbed right into his arms, he was doing nothing just standing there.

After a whole minute she turned around and wanted to go back inside. But, got grabbed by a pair of big hands. Instead of ending up on his shoulders, she ends up on some boxes.

Confused she looked at him.

He was holding her down with one hand, the other wandered underneath her dress.

Claudette gasped in surprise.

His hand ran down one of her legs, they both were now fully exposed. 

Claudette wanted to scream but got shuted up by a pair of hands. He replaced the hand on her throat and placed it on her mouth to keep her silent but still in place.

It seems he was really interested in her leg, he was gently stoking one of them and lifting it up to his face level, the nose part of his masked nuzzled her bare flesh.

Claudette wasn‘t strong enough to flee. He kept her down.

After a while he lifted his mask up a bit to expose his lips and started to bite her gently in her lower leg. He liked the skin and sucked on it. He was really enjoying it.

—

Nea, Jake and David were done with the 3rd generator. They started to walk towards the Ironwork when something caught Nea‘s eyes.

„Heads down“

„That big fucker is over there?“ David asked. He got no answer but saw a shocked face from Nea „What the hell got into you?“ David peeked over the box where they were hiding they saw the Trapper enjoying his time with Claudette „What in the/-“ 

Before he could say anything Jake was running up to the killer and his victim. He shoved him with all his strength from her, grabbed her bridal style and started running. 

The Trapper was surprised and confused, he got violently pulled out of his little fun. And now, some heads have to roll.

—

As soon as they were back at the camp they explained what happened.

„Soooooo you tell me those big bastards can still get in the mood? And here I thought they only pleasure was killing us!“

„Not funny Ace!“ Laurie snapped at him.

„I‘m alright guys, really. Thanks to Jake nothing worse happened..“ she got cut of by Feng Min „Thank god right? I mean look at their sizes, you would die by a giant dick!“ she started to laugh and Ace joined her. They both got some angry glares. 

„Hah.. well to be honest this will give us a little advantage over the trials, think of it guys. When he is after her, and he will not hurt her, we got time“ Meg explains.

„Yeah but I don‘t think rape is something Claudette wants“

„As if, I don‘t think they are allowed to have sex with one of us. They will get punished.. Probably“

„I can take a little shard with me, if something gets out of hand I stab them..“ Claudette added.

„Now that‘s the spirit!“ Meg shouted. 

Claudette is doing this for the team, for her friends.

She is a big girl she can handle it.... right?

———

The second trial got out of hand quickly.

Quentin and Laurie were hooked already, Meg and Claudette were lost. What now?

The Hillbilly was none to be messed with. His chainsaw is fast and deadly.

Claudette was sneaking towards Quentin when she heard a chainsaw charching up behind her. She ran.

Thankfully he missed his attacks, but she ran into a corner, she turned around to face the killer and was expecting pain immediately. But he stopped.

She saw why, his gaze was a bit lower than normally. He too was apparently a bit side tracked like the Trapper.

There is nothing to lose, she lifted the dress up a bit to reveal her legs. Instead of him trying to touch her. He went red and covered his eyes. His chainsaw was hitting the ground with a loud sound.

He was embarrassed. He covered his face like a shy little boy.

Claudette couldn‘t help but smile. She took him by one hand and told him it was alright. She helped him to fix the chainsaw together, something broke from it, nothing to special.

Claudette was mothering a killer, in the end he waved them goodbye.

———

The third trial was a little familiar.

The Wraith was following Claudette around and shyly hiding behind the trees and peeking from time to time at her.

———

The fourth trial was a catastrophe.

The Shape was obsessed with her.

Chasing her.

As she tried to leave through a window he just grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to him. He was pinning her against the nearest wall.

She could hear his breathing, his hands were stroking one of her legs. His hand wandered up. She gasped and tried to wiggle away from him. He just shoved his knee between her legs and lifted her a bit up like that. He could reach a little further now.

He rammed his knife in the wall and used one hand to keep her still and the other wandered underneath her shirt. He touched her breasts and stoke her skin slowly. 

His hand wandered down to her stomach and was not stopping there. His mask was nuzzling her neck.

That‘s when she heard the sound of the last generator being fixed. Michael got distracted for a moment. Claudette pulled the shard out of her dress, and rammed it into his hand. He moaned in pain and let go of her.

She ran as fast as she can to the nearest exit.

———

The fifth was horrible as well, Nea and Dwight were dead.

Nea was on the last generator.

And Claudette got cornered by the Doctor.

„My, what a lovely sight. Miss Morel could It be that you are teasing me?“ his deep voice was actually quite appealing. He moved closer to her. 

„I really have to admit I can hardly control myself. Maybe I get a treat for once~“

Claudette was backing up until she hit the wall. No where to go now.

He was standing right in front of her.

„I have to say, I really desire the warm and soft flesh of a woman. And seeing a lovely thing like you, who is exposing herself like that... It is a real turn on~“

Claudette was shaking.

„Now now my dear, nothing to fear I got raised to be a gentleman and I would never push a woman into something she dosen‘t want.... even though the thought of you screaming and begging underneath me is very... appealing“

Claudette eyes widen in shock.

„Maybe another time Madame~ Please, leave my hospital after your friend finishes the last generator“ he took one of Claudette’s hand and bit softly into the soft skin. 

He couldn‘t kiss, the gear is making sure of that.

„It was my pleasure Madame~“ with that he just lefted a confused Claudette behind.

———

After the sixth trial Claudette was sure.

That dress is nothing for trials.

Freddy was chasing her and his comments making her blush even after the trial.

And he was for sure a very honest guy.

Claudette put the clothing into her little box where she kept her clothing.

She will keep the dress but for the trials.

The normal ones are just fine.


End file.
